1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for raising and lowering items, such as arrows or articles of clothing, to and from an elevated position, such as a tree stand, or for retrieving items which have fallen from the elevated position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
When hunting from a tree stand, a hunter must transport a considerable amount of equipment, such as a firearm, bow and arrow, coveralls, rain gear, equipment belt, and backpack, up to the tree stand. Carrying this equipment while attempting to climb the tree is awkward and dangerous. The present invention allows the hunter to climb to the tree stand unencumbered. Then, once safely positioned in the tree stand, the hunter is able to raise the equipment from ground level or to retrieve items which have fallen without climbing down from the tree stand.
Transporting equipment down from the tree stand poses similar risks and hazards. In addition, throwing equipment to the ground can damage the equipment and produces noise which can scare away potential prey. The present invention allows the hunter to carefully raise and quietly lower the equipment without damaging the equipment.
The Wenk U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,877 discloses a hunting bow retrieval device which allows a tree bound hunter to raise and lower the hunting bow to the hunting position. This complex device includes a reel mounted in an enclosed palm-sized casing. The casing includes a foldable handle assembly which engages the reel and imparts rotational movement thereto. A line wound on the reel extends out of the casing and carries at its lower end an open hook which permits remote release of the bow. The device also includes a thumb brake which allows the line to be controllably released from the wound position. The configuration of the hook would make it difficult to maneuver from an elevated perch so that the article to be retrieved can be secured.
The Cloutier U.S. Pat. No. 1,271,435 discloses a clothes hook for retrieving an article of clothing which has fallen from a clothes line. The device includes a string connected with V-shaped members which are bent at their free ends to form hooks which are best suited for retrieving plush items.
These devices are difficult to position so that the article being retrieved can be securely hooked. Moreover, neither can effectively retrieve an arrow.
The present invention was developed to overcome these and other drawbacks of the prior devices by providing an improved retrieval apparatus which includes a foldable hook assembly connected with a string or cord. The hook assembly includes a pair of spaced body members, a pair of fork arms adapted to receive an arrow therebetween pivotally connected with the body members, and stop members for preventing rotation of the fork arms beyond a predetermined position.